neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Johnson I
Gordon Johnson (September 1895—1965Dates according to the family tree, which may be inaccurate but are considered canon as nothing contradicts them.) was a mortal, the husband of P. Baxter, and the father of Penelope Johnson. Born in September 1895, Baxter left her boyfriend in order to be with him, though had an affair with him behind his back before they were married. He worked as a pianist in a small band at the speakeasy run by his wife and her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. He died in 1965 at the age of seventy when his granddaughter, Patricia, was fifteen. History Early Life Gordon was born into a mortal family in September, 1895. At an unknown time, he met a witch named P. Baxter and they fell in love. In fact, Baxter left her boyfriend to be with him. However, during their relationship, Gordon was cheated on when Baxter had an affair with her ex. At some point, Gordon and Baxter married, ending her tryst with her ex-boyfriend. By then, the two of them were living at the house that Baxter's mother and father had built, and Gordon worked as a pianist in a band at the speakeasy that Baxter held there with her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. Russell Ordeal Apparently, Gordon knew and accepted the fact that his wife and her cousins were true magical witches. It was also likely that he was also in on how Russell had turned evil, and how Baxter and Bowen planned to kill her - when he saw Russell as he played the piano, he stopped smiling and turned his head away to focus on his piano. He later saw his wife take the makeup-case containing the curse off his piano, and watched her approach her other cousin, Bowen, with an intent look that implied he knew exactly what was going on. The fact that Baxter took the spell from Gordon's piano may also imply that he was actually the one who obtained it, unless it was just a hiding place. Later that same day, Gordon saw Anton, Russell's boyfriend whom the cousins had outed as a warlock, strangling Baxter, and grabbed a clarinet to knock him off her. His attack made little difference, as Anton was unharmed and threw him across the room, knocking him out cold. Later life In 1929, Baxter became pregnant with Gordon's child. In June the following year, the couple were in a hotel room in Boston, Massachusetts when Baxter went into labor. Through a breach birth, the two had a daughter, whom they named Penelope. In 1943, thirteen years later, Baxter gave birth to Gordon's son, who was named Gordon in honour of his father. Unlike his sister, he was non-magical, and later married Francine Bowen.The actuality of this is often debated about in the Charmed fandom, as it was stated in the actual series that no men were born into the Warren family until Wyatt Halliwell. The information about Gordon Johnson II comes from the Family Tree prop, which has mass amounts of false information. Death In 1965, Gordon died at the age of seventy due to unknown circumstances. After his death, Gordon was reincarnated as Daniel Gordon, the ex-boyfriend of Baxter's future incarnation, Piper Halliwell. Gordon's piano was kept in the parlor of his house, which became known as Halliwell Manor after Penny and Allen began living there. Physical Description To Phoebe Halliwell's eyes while in Russell's body, due to her recognizing his soul, Gordon looked exactly like his future incarnation, Daniel Gordon, with brown eyes and brown hair that was slicked back. At the speakeasy, he wore a suit and had a white rose pinned to his chest. Personality and Traits Gordon appeared to be an amiable man who loved his wife dearly, as evidenced by how he played his piano with a wide open smile, and even commented to Baxter that he would do anything for her. However, he made no secret of how he viewed those he deemed enemies, given how he stopped smiling and turned away from Russell before Baxter took the curse. Gordon was also brave - despite the fact that he did not stand a chance against a warlock, he still tried to save her from Anton. Relationships P. Baxter Gordon met and fell in love with P. Baxter in the early 20th Century. Though she had an affair with her ex-boyfriend during their relationship, when they were married by the early 1920s, Baxter ended her affair with her ex for good to be a faithful loving wife to Gordon. Gordon's love for his wife was, apparently, strong enough for him to accept and live with the fact that she and her cousins were magical witches, and the two eventually had children: Penny and Gordon II. Etymology Gordon comes from a Scottish surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "great hill". It was originally used in honour of Charles George Gordon (1833-1885), a British general who died defending the city of Khartoum in Sudan. Johnson is a surname used in English, Swedish and Icelandic. It simply means "son of John", meaning he may have had an ancestor by that name. Notes and Trivia *Gordon was portrayed by Gregory Vaughan in Pardon My Past. *Gordon's birth date may be incorrect, as, in Is There a Woogy in the House?, Prue said that he and Baxter moved into the Halliwell Manor around 1906, he was eleven at the very least. However, Prue may have just been wrong or misinformed. *There was a photograph seen in the Halliwell Manor of a man and a woman at their wedding. It can be seen that it was taken in the early 20th Century, meaning it was most likely Gordon and Baxter in the photograph. *Gordon was born the same year as P. Bowen. *Despite Gordon being able to accept and live with the fact that his wife was a magical witch, his future incarnation, Dan, was unable to accept magic, which contributed to his and Piper's romance ending for good. Appearances Gordon Johnson appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Deceased individuals Category:No-Majes Category:Warren Family Category:Brown-eyed individuals